


Avengers, Re-Assemble

by polkadotPotter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also T'Challa didn't die because fuck that, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Flash is still A Dick, Gay Harry Osborn, Iron Dad, M/M, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Pretend that Peter succeeded in pulling the gaunlet off of thanos and no one else died, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We're going to ignore everything that happened after Quill died, actually nobody died except for gamora and loki and quill because fuck tHAT, but also plot heavy so don't think this is just gay fluff, i don't know her, infinity war who??, like he looks like the physical emodiment of grape flavored pepto-bismol, okay but actually thanos is so ugly, spider son, thanos died, though it is ALSO that, ya'll this is gonna be so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotPotter/pseuds/polkadotPotter
Summary: "Quill died.It was almost a good thing, how it went. Thanos, contrary to his promises, made it fast and swift, and Peter Parker hadn't realized that Starlord was dead until he had dropped away from the Titan, infinity gauntlet clutched to his chest. He'd landed on something soft, something distantly recognizable as dead but still warm. That had been theotherPeter."-In which Spiderman succeeded in pulling the infinity gauntlet off of Thanos, and the war was won much quicker and with far less casualties.





	Avengers, Re-Assemble

Quill died.

It was almost a good thing, how it went. Thanos, contrary to his promises, made it fast and swift, and Peter Parker hadn't realized that Starlord was dead until he had dropped away from the Titan, infinity gauntlet clutched to his chest. He'd landed on something soft, something distantly recognizable as dead but still warm. That had been the _other_ Peter.

There had been no time to mourn the stranger, because he was dead and Peter had the one thing that Thanos wanted more than death itself, and that was the gauntlet. So he'd been forced to run. And God, he'd run like he never had before. It was like his legs were new and shiny and made of vibranium, because suddenly even the wind couldn't catch him. Peter would swear up and down that he was as fast as Quicksilver in that one moment, but he knew that all it was was his imagination. Super speed was not a skill acquired with the spider bite; it came only with the panic of approaching death. And right then, his spider-senses were going haywire.

"Mr. Stark!" he called. He didn't even know if his comms were still working- he'd been thrown around so much in the past ten minutes alone that he wasn't sure if his suit was functioning right. Every once in a while, he'd feel the iron around him glitch and he would stumble in his running, or there would be, in the back of his head, the faint hum of static that he was sure was coming from Karen. "Mr. Strange! I have the gauntlet!"

Iron Man answered, and he was out of breath but alive and sounding very, very relieved. "That's great, kid," he said between gulps of air.

"It is!" Peter admitted, leaping over a body- he couldn't tell if he knew the face or not. "But now Thanos is-" he didn't spare a glance behind him, but the ground trembled and it was obvious why. "-Thanos is chasing me!"

"What?" Tony blanched, and suddenly his breathing seemed a whole lot more labored. "Pe- Strange! Do you see him?"

Peter looked around the barren moor of a planet, searching for the flashy get up of the wizard. "I see him," he heard, somewhere from in front of him. Startled, Peter let himself trip over nothing, eyes wide. He went flying, and pushed the gauntlet further into his chest, hugging it there so that it wouldn't bounce away once he hit the ground. 

"Peter!" said a voice, Tony, but this time it wasn't the metallic shout that he knew from his comms. It was in front of him- Peter looked up in time to see Iron Man standing, arms open wide, just ahead of him before he collided with the suit of armor with a loud _crunch_. "Shit!" Tony huffed. He was always shocked by the force with which Peter Parker did things- whether it was his normal superhero tasks or just falling- and even in the midst of a battle he could put his foul language to use. 

Peter's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his hero sprawled out beneath him in his superhero get-up and scrambled to roll off of him. He fell on his back, looking up just in time to see the sparking orange outline of a portal draw itself to a close from the direction he had just come from. _Ah_ , Peter thought. _So that's how I got to Tony so fast_. His chest heaved with the efforts of his earlier running, and he let himself lay back on the dirty ground, not willing to unwrap his arms from around the gauntlet to push himself up. He supposed, under better circumstances, he could have sat up without the help of his arms- however, the circumstances were not by any means _better_ , and he was so tired. He felt that maybe even with his arms, he might not be able to sit.

He was saved from the embarrassment of proving himself right on that when he felt himself being pulled up by Iron-clad hands. Blinking wearily at Iron Man's mask, Peter let out a heavy sigh of relief. "I got it," he announced, still not loosening his grip. It was like he was afraid that if he lightened up at all, it would suddenly get back to Thanos. And Peter wouldn't let that happen. He would not let that be his fault. "I got the- the gauntlet."

Tony nodded, and though Peter couldn't see his mentor through his mask, he thought that he might be grinning, watery and relieved. "Yeah," he said, and then Tony leaned forward to clumsily wrap his arms around him. It was tight and clunky but fuck it, if it wasn't everything Peter had wanted since he'd been eight years old. "Holy shit, you did."

* * * * *

Peter didn't let go of the gauntlet, even after they'd won. 

It didn't seem real- none of it did. When Mr. Stark had hugged him through both of their suits, when he'd told Peter to stay there and Peter had known that it wasn't because he was a kid but because his mentor trusted him to take care of the fucking _infinity gauntlet_. When he'd listened to the distant sounds of fighting, both from what came through his comms and what noise drifted over his way from the battleground perched just below the horizon. When everything had climaxed in an unholy shriek and clatter of noise, and then when everything had gone silent, or, as silent as it could be. When Mr. Stark had whispered through the comms for everyone to hear, "He's dead," and they'd all known who he'd meant despite hardly believing it. The trip back to the ship hadn't felt real, and then finding it destroyed felt even less distant. Peter hadn't even registered his ride through the Bifrost. 

The only thing he could force himself to think of was the gauntlet, edges digging uncomfortably into his suit, arms aching from holding it so tight for so long- but he didn't dare let go. Because none of it felt real, and- geez, what if _he_ came back?

He didn't even notice where he was until Tony was stepping into his vision, suit open and hovering off the ground a few feet behind him. "Hey, kid. Peter?" he was asking, waving his soot covered hand in front of Peter's eyes. "Peter, hey. Underoos!"

Peter blinked, taking a short step back. "Oh, hey, Mr. Stark," he said weakly. His grip on the glove loosened, just barely. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, is what you give me?" he asked, clearly holding back a scoff. "I think you just won the dissociating Olympics, which is saying something because Darth Vader over here-" he gestured toward an unsuspecting Bucky with his chin- "is the king of it. So what's up?"

Biting his lip, Peter looked at Tony. Everything seemed fast, despite the slow feel of the aftermath of a battle. His head felt slow- like his thoughts were taking too long to form themselves- but the world around him was normal pace, and it was took quick for him. Peter shook his head, wincing at the sharp pain it sent through him. "Is it- over?" he asked quietly. "Is he really dead?"

Tony sighed. "You can let go of the gauntlet, kid," he said. Peter dropped the thing as if it had burned him, and right away someone swooped in to take it from the ground and carry it away- Peter couldn't even bring himself to see who it had been- he was too busy feeling like he could breathe again with it gone. He was just glad the thing was away from him. 

"Oh thank God," he breathed, slumping forward. He hadn't been about to fall, but Tony reached out to steady him anyway.

"Woah, there," Tony said, eyeing him cautiously. "You sure you're all right?"

Peter went to shake his head, then thought better of it once he began to remember his nausea. "I think I might have a concussion," he admitted with a wince. Tony nodded in understanding.

"You got chucked pretty good up there," Tony said as if this was an agreement. "A few times, too." Leaning toward Peter even more, he hooked his arms underneath Peter's and hauled him up with a suppressed grunt. "We should get you to the Wakandan's- lord known they've got enough weird tech to fix that for you." Peter allowed his arms to be thrown over Tony's shoulder, and he barely blanched when Tony put his own arm around him- he just let himself be helped toward the crumbling towers of the Wakandan city. 

* * * * *

Peter didn't know when he'd passed out, but he vividly remembered waking up. 

The first thing he registered was the girl leaning over his bed to look at him. She seemed curious, like he was some new specimen for her to study. Peter blinked at her tiredly. "Wha-?" he tried to say, but then cut himself off with a cough. His throat was so dry, he discovered that it hurt to even swallow.

The girl, who bore a resemblance to the King of Wakanda, leaned over to grab a glass of water from a nearby table, handing it to Peter who grabbed it hungrily. He wasted no time in gulping down nearly all of it. The girl simply laughed at him, like this behavior was amusing. "We fixed your concussion," she told him, her voice distinctly accented. "It should feel like a minor headache right now." 

Peter nodded, noticing that aside from the crick in his head and the dull, easily suppressed ache behind his eyes, he was feeling much better. "Thank you," he managed. His voice was soft, and the back of his throat still itched when he spoke, but it was bearable now. The girl nodded in response, still eyeing him curiously. 

"I'm Shuri," she told Peter. She looked like she might want to hold out her hand for him to shake, but, given the circumstances, found it maybe too formal. 

"Peter," he introduced himself. With no hand to shake, he gave the girl an awkward thumbs up, to which she laughed. It was a weird sound, a laugh, after all the death and destruction he'd witnessed that day. But, to his surprise, Peter let himself join in with it. He chuckled, clumsily tucking his hands underneath his thighs to avoid any more awkward gestures, which Shuri snorted at. 

God, his day had been a mess. He'd woken up, the biggest problem he thought he'd have to deal with was Flash Thompson on a field trip. And then, there'd been a spaceship over New York. And then, against the wishes of literally everyone, Peter had gotten on that spaceship. And flown to space. On the spaceship. And then almost died multiple times. On an alien planet.

"Come on, white boy," Shuri said, smiling at him. "Let's go find your friends."

**Author's Note:**

> hhngngn this is all over the place but this is lowkey a prologue/explanation of what went down instead of the actual infinity war plot thing?? idk. but uhhh hope you like it lmaoo


End file.
